How could you?
by Dark1992
Summary: Vesper didnt die but found something that changed her life forever. She dissapeared from Jamess life but what if they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don´t own anything. I love Casino Royale with Daniel Craig and Eva Green. But I didnt like the end very much, so I just made thi up:)

* * *

How could it happened? She thought still shocked. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? Not that she couldn't remember at least a thousand times when it could happened but still. When she packed for this adventure, she didn't even thought about taking contraceptive pills with her. Sex didn't exist without Jusuf. But then she met James and everything changed. She didn't felt that happy in years, maybe ever, with him it was almost possible to forget that out there were people that wanted to kill them. He stripped her of her armor but she didn't mind, because she knew that the same thing she did to him. She knew that he loved her as much as she loved him but the baby? Even she had to admit that in their current situation having baby wasn't exactly the best idea.

But she wouldn't give it away, although she found about it just mere moments ago, she knew that she would do anything to protect the little thing inside her. But what was she supposed to do? Should she tell James or just disappear?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her buzzing phone.

"Hello?" She said slowly, not knowing how to react on the fact that Jemes´s ex boss was calling her.

"Vesper? Is that you? I need you to meet me in one hour in hotel Mariott." Was the commanding answer and Vesper wondered how somebody as proud as James was able to bear that treatment every day.

_1 Hour later_

"Finally, you came. I thought that we will have to make a visit in your flat." Vesper couldn't help but shiver at the coldness of M´s voice.

"What do you want?" She asked desperately trying to hide her weakness.

"I would like to talk about your baby."

"What? I don't you what you are talking about?" How could M know about the baby when she herself found about it just today? But why was she surprised, M always knew everything before everyone.

"I have an offer for you. You will leave him, I will help you disappear, start a new life and nobody will never know about what you did because of that guy, how was his name? Jusuf I think. And all this for one simple condition, James will never find about your child."

"And why should I agree to this?" Vesper asked her voice almost as cold as M´s.

"Because deep down you know, that if you stay, he will die. Maybe not today maybe not even in a month but you and your child will be vulnerability for him. He maybe quit but he still have many enemies out there. So sooner or later you will have to choose. I am just making it easier for you, the choice is yours. Are you willing to sacrifice his life or the one´s of your unborn child just for some moments of happiness that will soon fade away?"

She was right, Vesper thought. Deep down she knew it all along but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I agree…"

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Don´t own anything. Thank you o much for your support! :)

* * *

_5 years later_

„Jamie! Where are you?" Vesper was starting to get anxious, she knew that it was a bed idea to go in Marseille, but her little son just knew how to persuade her. He sure did inherit this from his father as well as his piercing blue eyes and blond hair. It amazed Vesper how little he actually had from her, he simply was a younger picture of James. And sometimes, Vesper didn't know how she felt about it. She loved her son more than everything, even James but some days, when she looked in these eyes that his father was so famous for, it hurt. It hurt too much, to remember him, their time together which she treasured deep in her heart. In moments like that she couldn't breathe, she had to lock herself in a bathroom and cried her eyes dry. She knew that 5 years ago she made a good decision, that M (although she surely didn't do it for Vesper but more likely for not to lose her best agent) was right but it didn't mean that it wasn't painless. One time she even tried to call him, but his ancient phone didn't function anymore and she didn't have any other possibilities to contact him, M made sure of that.

Strangely enough, she and M actually became quite close after James´s birth. M helped her to find a new home, work, to start a new life… And she actually seemed to grow quite close to Jamie, every time she came to visit her eyes were so full of something Vesper would surely never associate with that cold, hard woman.

Vesper was suddenly jerked of her thoughts by the sight of little blond flash running quickly to the hotel bar. Oh so there he was! She smiled to herself and quickly followed him, but he was cut of her sight by the group of some German businessman. When she got pass them her little boy was nowhere to be seen, so in desperate try, she decided to check the bar.

She entered the dark room and in instant felt eyes on her. She just rolled her eyes and continued in her task. She was used to lustful glares of men ever since her breast started to grow, but it seemed that after Jamie´s birth they started to be interested in her even more. As predators following their prey, she couldn't understand why, she rarely used mascara or make up and didn't really care what she wear. Jeans and a t-shirt would do. But it was always like that, she attracted men like fire draw flies to him. When she was younger she hated it but now, she found that she didn't care anymore. Besides, she had more important things to take care of, like find her son.

Vesper continued to search but the place was too crowded, she was getting desperate. And then she saw him, he was talking to some man on the bar… Wait! No, it couldn't be him… no, surely her eyes are just playing tricks on her. What would he do here? She especially chose a hotel well known for being the best complex for families to avoid even the slightest possibility of accidentally bumping at him. No, it wasn't him. But while approaching she wasn't so sure anymore there was to many similarities… The same hair, the same muscled back, even the way he was sitting and his drink… Oh no! She tried to move back but when she was almost from his sight she heard the happy sound of her son.

"Mommy! There are you! Come here, I have to introduce you to my new friend." Her son cried and then her worst nightmare and most cherished dream happened both in one second. The muscular back turned to her and she was met with man she thought to never see again. The love of her life was in front of her looking as if he met a ghost.

" He is so funny mom, and guess what, his name is James too!" Jamie was happily bumbling, but she couldn't make out his words, all she could perceive was the man beside him. Now she had gone from pure shock to his calm, composed, slightly arrogant mask. And if she didn't know him so well, she would almost believe him, but the look in his eyes betrayed him.

"So this is your mom? You are right, she is really beautiful. And where is your dad?" He asked in faked innocence never taking eyes of her.

"Ah, he is not here. He is a super hero…" Jamie would probably blurt out everything but in that very moment Vesper did recompose herself and quickly interrupted.

"Jamie, its past your bed time. You are going to bed in a minute and tomorrow we will talk about your behavior today." She told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him as far as possible from his father.

"Okay, bye James. It was nice to meet you." Jamie waved happily and Vesper was nearly fainting.

When Jamie finally closed his eyes in deep sleep, she soundlessly closed doors of their bedroom and decided to prepare herself a cup of tea while waiting for James to show up. The water didn't even start boiling when she felt a gun pressed on the back of her head, cold steel uncomfortable on her head.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't press the trigger right now." His deep voice full of hate that broke her hearth, although she couldn´t really blame him.

" Because your son is sleeping in the next room….."

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don´t own anything. Thank you so much for your support you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!**

**I decided to write this chapter from James´s point of view so hoppefully you won´t be dissatisfied:)**

* * *

„And why should I believe you? People lie about anything just to save their lives." He replied, gun still firmly pressed against the back of her head.

This whole situation seemed so surreal to him. He saw her die, she was shoot and then fell in the ocean. So how was it possible that she was there? What the hell did they put in the drink? No, this couldn't be real, it simply couldn't.

But more and more he tried to convince himself that she was just a ghost from his memories the less it seemed to be true. There she was, standing in front of him, even more beautiful than before, if it was possible.

He drank in her luscious form. She seemed to gain a little weight during the years and it suited her well in his opinion. Her hips were now more rounded and her breast fuller, probably because of the pregnancy. If he thought her body beautiful before, now she definitely looked like a Greek goodness. But what took the most changes were her features, her hair grew longer, almost twice the length it was last time he saw her, she looked ten years younger than when he first met her. And even now, with gun pressed to her head there was calm radiating from her in waves.

And all that angered him even more. He spent last five years blaming himself for her death, every night replaying events of that fateful day over and over again, trying to find where it all went wrong, trying to find what should he done differently. He was consumed with guilt, that if it wasn't for him she would still be alive. He revenged her death the best he could, tracking down everybody who had anything to do with Mr. White, he even made sure that the life of the agent who fired that damn bullet was hell after. And when he revenged her, his life became empty, all he had left was his job. So he worked twice that hard then before, taking every mission, never slowing down just to be able not to think about her at least for little time. It hurt too much to think about her, to remember the way she smiled or her hair was ruffled by wind.

And all that was for nothing, because she was alive. The whole time he mourned her death she was alive, living just few hundred miles away from him. Did he really mean that little to her that she preferred to let him think that she died because of him? Or did she thought he wouldn't care? How the hell could she permit to do that to him! Nobody fucked up with James Bond, the hell he was the 007, the best agent that MI6 ever had! Who she thought she was to disappear and not even tell him that he had a son. A SON! The whole idea was so strange to him. He never thought about having a family. Before his parents died he was too young and when MI6 found him he quickly realized that he will never have one, not if he wanted to be 007 and he wanted that, badly. And with months quickly passing in years the idea of having something more than a one night stand jut never crossed his mind. He was comfortable in his life of single man and didn't feel the urge to change anything. And now, like from nowhere, he had one and it scared him. He wanted to deny what she said, after all she let him think that she was dead for five years and if not for this nothing wouldn't change. But something deep inside his hearth knew that she was telling the truth. The resemblance was undeniable, the little guy was almost exact replica of him when he was younger and he felt the strange attraction to him from the very first moment he bumped into him. Usually he would just scowl and push the one who would permit to intrude in his personal space but the little thing managed to catch his attention and even pull a smile from his usually stern face...

"If you don't believe me, why am I still alive then?" She asked softly and then slowly turned so that he was now met with her with her beautiful eyes.

Of course! She had to ask the only question he didn't know the answer for! James was getting frustrated. He was so angry, his first thought was to repair what didn't happen five years ago. Just pull the trigger and let the bullet take care of everything and then leave and pretend like nothing happened. This was his first impulse and he always had the habit to act upon it (even if he sometimes regret it after), so why he didn't this time? Why was she still standing alive in front of him? This whole situation was getting awkward. His body wasn't listening to him. He just seemed be unable to complete the task. So with one frustrated scowl he lowered the gun and gave her an honest answer.

"I have no idea." He said backing few feet away from her.

"I know that I should kill you, hell you have no idea how much I want to but I just can´t." He whispered, trying to look everywhere but Vesper´s eyes.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours neither of them daring speak, afraid to disturb the fragile peace that settled between them, afraid what would happened if they did.

Maybe they would stay like that forever if the creek of opening door and little intruder squinting sleepily at them.

"Mommy, what is James doing here?" He asked curiously watching them warily.

"It´s nothing you should worry about honey. Go back to sleep I will join you in a minute." Vesper replied trying her best to appear as normal as possible.

"Okay, but don't take long I don't like to be there alone the bed is too big." Replied their little son and left them.

"Hm, so I was just making a tea. Maybe you would like some too?" Vesper tried, wanting to have this behind her as soon as possible.

"I would rather prefer something stronger, you know…." He replied slowly, his eyes slowly meeting hers.

"I am sorry but we don't have anything in the room and I would prefer if you didn't drink when Jamie is sleeping in the next room." She replied firmly, her tone not leaving space for any objections.

"Tea will have to do then." James shuddered and even smiled a little at the way how she was protecting her son.

"Do you still drink Earl Grey right?"She asked while searching for tea boxes in cupboards.

"You remember?" He asked, astonished.

"Of course I remember. But it seems that you will have to satisfy our selves with blueberry flavor since they seem to have nothing other there." She announced, not taking notice of ho that little thing affected him.

"Sure, whatever. I didn't came for tea."

"Yeah, I figured that much, thank you." I was almost like old times. He would say something sarcastic and she would banter back with something stronger. Back then he woke up every day with smile on his face thinking how he would tease her. But it was a history, he quickly reminded himself.

They sat at a comfy couch, first in silence, nothing that their breaths being heard, but then, ever so slowly the conversation started and they seemed not to be able stop the hurricane of words. They talked for hours, trying to make up for the lost time.

Vesper only talked about Jamie and how he was such a great kid and although James was thrilled at the thought to get to know his son better, there was one question that interested him even more. Was there anybody else? In the hotel they were alone, he already knew that, but what if she had somebody at their home? James desperately needed an answer but at the same time was too afraid to ask, not knowing what he would do if she had.

"I am going to the bathroom, just wait a minute." She smiled and quickly disappeared in different door.

Against his own nature James smiled for x time that day and took a sip from his cup.

He was just closing his eyes when Vesper´s phone started to ring. He didn't want to take the call but when instead of name the display announced just a letter "M", his nature got better of him and he picked up.

"Vesper, thanks God you picked up. You have to leave immediately, he is in the town now, I got the information that he could come to your hotel. I hope realize what that mean!" The voice of his boss sounding from the other side of the phone.

"Too late, M." James replied and hung up. So M knew about all this, she knew and didn't tell him a word! He felt his blood starting to boil once again. So it seems that everybody knew about it except him, somebody has some serious explanation to do!

"So…" Vesper started, coming back, but quickly stopping when she saw the look on his face.

"You told M! Of all people you told her?!" He asked accusingly.

"James, I will explain," Vesper tried to calm him but it was too late, he already left and she was standing in the room all alone…

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Don´t own anything. Thank you so much for your support you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews they make me very happy! **

**Also I am sorry in advance for any possible typos in the chapter, I have quite a lot things to work on in this moment so I wrote this chapter rather in hurry. I wouldn´t normaly post it but since I promised to some of you that there will be something this week...:) **

* * *

Several days passed since James´s departure but nothing changed, Vesper didn't receive any message from him, he disappeared without a trace and if it wasn't was Jamie´s constant babbling about his new friend and how he can´t find him anywhere, she would think that their reunion was just made up in her head.

But it wasn't and it made it hurt more. Although she was terrified beyond words when she saw him yesterday, and for a moment when he pressed his gun against her, she prepared for the meeting with whatever would come when James pressed the trigger. But then, when he didn't press it immediately, she knew that she was safe. If he wanted to kill her he would do it immediately.

Then they started talk about everything that happened in the years of separation, she told him about Jamie and how clever he was and James seemed genuinely interested. For a split second she thought that everything would be okay that Jamie would come to know his father, even if she doubted that James would leave his life as they planned years ago when neither of them knew about Jamie´s existence. The relationship between them was probably damaged beyond repair but she would be happy to just have Jamie know him. If he would come to see him once or twice in year, it would be enough. She would be happy just to see him and eventually exchange few words.

But as always in her life the moment of this bliss didn't last long. She just emerged for mere minutes and when she returned he was angered once again accusing her of telling M about Jamie. She wanted to explain, to calm him but when she finally recovered from her initial shock he was already leaving. And she didn't hear anything from him since. The first few days she thought that he was just angered, that he would come back eventually but with the days quickly passing it become obvious that if he was coming back, than certainly not in the next few days and she couldn't afford to stay in a hotel much longer. Salary of a primary school teacher in a village with barely 200 habitants wasn't exactly fortune and she couldn't afford the life she was used to have years ago. Normally she didn't mind terribly, the quiet and safety of countryside more than enough balanced the life in luxury but in this very moment she almost regretted not hiding at least a little bit of White´s money for herself. That would allow them to stay in a hotel few days longer. But since she played a good girl the money they had left was barely enough for one last night and the return to the home. One last chance for James to make a move but Vesper sincerely doubted that he would.

The morning came too early for her, Jamie waking her with a fluffy kiss.

"Let´s go home honey I have to work tomorrow." She smiled while packing the rest of their things in a trunk.

* * *

The flight back to London and the way to MI6 were actually quite quick and before he realized it he was standing in the middle of M´s office. The office was currently empty so he was left to think. Actually for the first time since he left Vesper. He was still so angry but couldn't really understand why. He was angry at Vesper when he saw and then learned that she was hiding their son from him but the anger quickly faded away and all that stayed was the mixture of relief and happiness that she was alive. So why was the fact that M knew all that time the truth so important? It wasn't like that Vesper told her herself, M more likely found out by some of other agents who started spying on him when he announced his departure. So why was he so angry and felt so betrayed? And why was he so furious with M and not at all with Vesper?

He didn't know how but he suddenly found himself in his boss´s chair and was surprised how uncomfortable it actually was, no wonder that M could be such a bitch. If he had to sit in this terrible thing the most of the day he wouldn't be cheerful queen either. It looked like if the chair was just taken from some torture room.

He was just entertained with the thought of the faces that M had to do when she first sat in when the door suddenly swung open revealing his quite pissed boss.

_Good,_ he thought, it will make two of them then. He puts up his usual cocky mask and smile, baring his teeth.

"Hello boss… " He trails of.

"Bond! Get away from my seat." She says, her voice cold and sharp. The hint for him that he shouldn't mess with her right now. He doesn't oblige however, staying calmly behind the desk and not refrying from a cocky comment…

"Oh, but I am perfectly fine in my current position, thank you."

She blanches, shock evident in her face, (how not, nobody probably ever talked to her like and if he did, he probably didn't live much longer after that) but she quickly hides it looking as murderous as ever.

"Leave us!" She orders not too gently to her assistant and he obliges immediately, quickly closing doors behind himself.

"What do you want?" She asks, taking one of seats in front of him.

"This is the first thing you ask me? Not how the mission went or how my day was? Really, I have to tell you, that your social skills suffered terribly since the last time I saw you. " He says sarcastically, letting just a little bit of his anger coloring edges of his words.

"Don't play smart with me 007. You already reported your mission through the computer, so what do you want?" She answers her grey eyes staring at him with all her might.

"How long?" He asks silently, his voice losing his previous playfulness.

"You mean how long I have known about Jamie? From the beginning." She answers softly and it pisses him of even more.

"You knew all along? You knew and didn't tell me a thing? Even when you saw how difficult it was for me?! His voice rose now on the point close to yelling but he doesn't care.

"Of course I knew. I was the one who helped Vesper to find her new home and work…" She trailed of, not answering his other question, so he repeated it and she just looked at him, as if he was the dumpiest person on the world.

"You can´t be serious to ask me why. It´s simple really, I didn't want to lose one of my best agents." She said as if they were discussing the morning wheatear.

"So you didn't care about me, or Vesper at all." James knew that he probably sounded like a teenage girl just getting her first PMS but he couldn't help himself.

Of course, that M didn't care about his feelings and even less about Vesper. She was just doing her job by not telling him, but it didn't stop him to feel the sour taste of betrayal on his tongue. The work, the MI6 used to be all his life, all that mattered but in this very moment he found himself despite every piece of furniture in that damn building. They robbed him of five years of seeing grow his son and didn't even felt sorry about it.

"I am leaving. Permanently." He announced and was surprised how right the words sounded to him.

"Don't be a child. You think that you can play a happy family with them? Stop dreaming! We both know how many enemies you have out there. You will be happy for a few moments and they will be hurt because of you. You know that as well as I do. Is it really worth it to risk your son´s life?" She asked, her voice sincere and if he didn't know her for so long he would almost think that she really was worried about his son´s safety.

"I don't know, but I would be dammed if I didn't at least try. You will find my resignation in your mail." He answered and then left the office and soon after also the building, not turning back even once.

He was surprised how easy it all was. His resignation, packing and leaving of his apartment, almost as if it was simply meant to happened. If someone asked him, he wouldn't be able to explain it, it simply felt right.

He gave one last look to the marvelous view from his living room, knowing that in his destination he will be greeted by green mountains and noisy sheep, and then left to catch his plane.

* * *

It was almost three weeks since he left her in the middle of the night and she still couldn't get him out of his head. Vesper always thought of him, of course but this was different. In the past she always found a solace in telling herself that if he knew about Jamie he would be thrilled and how the three of them would be a happy family. But now, that he knew and didn't care it broke her already scratched hearth even more. She tried to stay as cheerful as possible but even Jamie knew that there was something wrong and wouldn't stop to ask her about it.

She was currently making a lunch, Jamie thanks God firmly glued on the television in the living room happily watching Tom and Jerry, when she heard a loud knock on the main door.

She sighed, making it quickly to the entrance hall to see who it was. It was certainly Miss Mortimer, her neighbor, wanting to chat about latest gossip in the village. But when she opened the door her breath caught in her throat, it wasn't Miss Mortimer or anybody from the village by that matter. There, right in front of her, was standing James Bond in all his glory with various boxes around him.

"I quit." He simply said, as if it did explain everything….

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don´t own anything. Thank you so much for your support you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews they make me very happy! **

**Also I am sorry that it took me so long but I really didnt have time at all. :/**

* * *

„You what?" Vesper asked after a minute, shock still evident on her face.

„I won´t let you take him from me once again, I missed enough of his life already." He said matter of factly. "I want my son to know his father, I want to be there for him," he added after while, his eyes holding strange expression, almost as if he was about to plead.

"So, you quit…" Vesper couldn't help herself, she had to repeat it once again, still not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Yes, I cleared all details with M. I am not 007 anymore." He replied patiently, his voice sounding as if he was talking to a child.

"Okay, umm. So…come in. You can let your things in the guest room, it's upstairs, the last door." She did her best to push on a little smile and stepped aside to let him in the house.

She watched him silently taking his belongings upstairs and just when his silhouette turned behind the corner Jamie chose that moment to come up from the living room demanding her complete attention.

"Who was that mom? Who you were talking to? Came taunt M to visit? Will she stay longer this time?" He babbled curiously catching for air his lungs missed from that outburst.

Vesper sighed, so there it was, the moment of true. But maybe better have this behind her sooner than later.

"Your father came home." She said simply, bracing herself for Jamie´s reaction. And of course, the other James just had to chose this moment to come down once again.

"Great, this is just great." She sighed, earning her uncomprehending looks from both her son and hi father.

"James! What are you doing here? You came to visit me? It´s great! You know what mommy just told me that my father came so you will meet him with me! I am so excited hope he will be like you! Do you think he will like me?" And there it was again Jamie´s constant babbling seemingly unstoppable by anything, at least from Vesper´s experience but in the next second James proved her wrong.

"Slow down kid, I am your father." He answered, his voice filled with warmth that once used to belong to her.

His statement however did the desired effect, Jamie stood in front them, mouth widely open, his eyes travelling from her to James and once again to her.

"Is it true mommy? Is James really my papa? " He asked, hope shining in his little eyes.

"Yes, he is  
your father." She confirmed not daring to look at James.

"Great! It´s wonderful!" Jamie beamed and run to hug tightly his new found father, earning an uncomfortable hiss from James. He wasn´t used to this kind of emotion years of working as 007 turned him into hard man, afraid of showing any kind of emotions. He did an effort thought, his hands enveloped their son, lightly patting his ruffled hair. For some it could have seemed awkward but to Vesper it was one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen, the one she wanted to be forever imprinted in her memory.

After a while Jamie let go, announcing that it was a time for a snack looking at Vesper expectedly.

"Of course, you are right honey. We have lasagna today, sounds good?" She smiled.

"Great! Yummy!" Jamie beamed at the thought.

"Good, so now, go wash your hands and we can eat." She said seriously, her tone not leaving space for objections.

"Okay, come daddy, I will show you how to do it." Jamie said seriously as he tugged on his father´s hand and Vesper had to show her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from burst in laughing at the expression on James´s face.

The lunch went surprisingly quiet and after that both James disappeared to the garden and Vesper was left to her thoughts.

The afternoon quickly turned in evening and before she knew it she was already tucking her son in bed.

"So, which tale it will be today? Red riding hood or Snow white? She asked flipping through the worn pages of the book.

"Snow white, but could daddy be the one to read it? Please…" Jamie made his puppy eyes once again and Vesper found herself nodding and leaving to retrieve James from living room.

"He wants you to read him his good night story." She said handling him the book.

"What? No, I don't know how, please, read it to him I don't …" James started to babble, trying to get rid of the book which he unconsciously accepted from her. If he didn't seemed so shaken by that simple idea she would laugh at him but as it was she could only pity him.

"Calm down, its only a fairy tale, you will read him from the book, than kiss him goodnight and its all. What´s the matter? You spend with him whole afternoon, he already loves you, so what is wrong? Surely you don't fear him, your own son?" She asked gently, trying to calm him with her voice.

"I don't fear him I fear what I could do to him. That I will hurt him somehow…" He trailed of, looking more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here, maybe I should have just pretended that anything happened." He continued desperately his head between his hands.

"Do you really think that?" Vesper asked trying not to show how much his words has affected her.

"No, its just so difficult. I don't know how to behave with him," he sighed.

"Don't worry you are natural, and the rest will come with time." She assured him, offering a tentative smile.

"I hope you right. I should probably get going," he stood up and left abruptly.

The days went quite by after James arrival. Every day marking a little step closer to be a family again. James was slowly losing his mask and was getting more and more relaxed, at least with Jamie, around Vesper he was still alert and made sure that they wouldn't stay in the same room if Jamie wasn't with them. And she didn't know how to feel about it, on one side she was madly overjoyed that Jamie finally had his father with him, realizing only now how much her son actually needed his father. But one the other side she was desperate to get closer to him to feel his skin on hers and pained her that James seemed not to be interested in that at all.

So she continued smile, leaving for work or working in the garden, watching how quickly James became an item of the village, everybody loving him and stopping at their house to say hello. She and Jamie getting so much cheerful smiles in one week that they didn't get in five years they were there.

Everything was as much close to perfect as it could be until Martin, new teacher to supply their team at school, came and she volunteered to help him settle down. When she announced to James, that he was to guard Jamie during the weekend she earned a glare but otherwise everything seemed to be okay. Things started to get out of hand when she invited Martin for the dinner.

Everything appeared normal when Martin came, James had even forced on a polite smile and Jamie was unusually obedient. She should have known that something was coming, and of course it was.

Over the dinner she made a polite conversation with Martin who shown himself quite good and amiable conservationist but when they were in the middle of quite interesting topic James who was quiet all the evening, decided to join in the conversation, being extremely rude towards Martin, trying to made fun of him at every possibility. Vesper was ashamed by hi behavior and made most regretful excuses towards Martin who just smiled saying that no harm was done, thanked for lovely dinner and excused himself.

Vesper was furious with James but managed to hold herself while tucking Jamie in bed.

However as soon as Jamie was safely in his bed behind closed doors she came back to the kitchen, James still sitting in his chair, calmly finishing his glass of wine.

"What the hell was that? Why did you have to act like an idiot? What do you think Martin will think of us?" She yelled, angered by his now calm behavior.

"I don't care." Was the only answer she got and that turned up her anger for another twenty degrees.

"Of course you don't care! You don't have to go to work and face him tomorrow, you can just stay here, its not your reputation which is in question!"

"Then don't. " He said simply.

"Don't what?" She asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Don't go to the work, I have enough savings for next ten years and then we will figure something out." His eyes founding hers, his expression serene.

"What? Are you mental…" She wanted to say more but she was interrupted by warm lips pressed on her mouth. At first, she was too shocked to anything than just stand but after a moment she found a reign of her limbs once again and although she knew that it was wrong, that she shouldn't let him continue, she just couldn't make herself to do it. So instead of pushing him away she parted her lips and let his demanding tongue slip in. James grunted in response, lifting her legs and pushing her hard against the wall. It hurt but Vesper couldn't help but moan in pleasure. There she was again, her mind clouded by heavy fog of passion and need, not being able to think straight.

"My room, now."She managed to say and James obliged immediately, taking stairs by two making it seem as if she didn't weight more than a feather.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Don´t own anything. I am sorry that it took me so long but with the Chistmass and everything it was jusr crazy:P Also thank you all for your previous reviews, its really nice to know that somebody likes the story:-)**

* * *

Almost two years passed since that faithful night when they found each other again. And although they life was far from epic fairytale from her childhood fantasies, Vesper could probably for the first time in her whole life say, that she was happy, truly, wholly and completely happy, or as close to it as one can get. And it was scaring her, because when you are too happy it is inevitable that something come to destroy it and she dreaded that moment.

However at current time she chose to ignore this kind of thoughts, lock them in the back of her mind. Today wasn't the day to be scared it was time to celebrate, at least she hoped.

Tonight she would tell James that in seven moths Jamie will have a little sister or brother. She only discovered it last week herself and was thing how best to tell him the whole time. It wasn't like they were planning it (although considering how irregularly she took the pill she had to avoid herself that it was bound to happen sooner or later) but she couldn't find herself to mind. When she was carrying Jamie she was scared that she wouldn't be a good mom, that somebody will take him from her… But now it was different, they were family. James became a wonderful father like she always knew he would, being completely confident with Jamie now, MI6 made no attempts to drag him back to work and none of his ancients enemies didn't threat they life. They were finally free and if there was a good time to have a baby, it was now. The only question was how James would take the news, he loved their son dearly, but having another child? What if he wouldn't be so thrilled…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clack from the front door who announced James coming home. So there was it, the moment of truth, Vesper checked one again the table and lit up the candles just in time to greet James who was standing in the door a guilty look on his face.

"Don't tell me, that we have some anniversary that I forgot about, if so, I am terribly sorry in advance." He said making his best puppy eyes on her.

"No, no! You didn't forget anything, I just thought that it would be nice to have a good dinner." Despite the knot in her stomach, she had to chuckle at the relieved expression that passed on James´s face.

The dinner passed smoothly, although they didn't talk much, James never being a great conversationalist and Vesper too stressed to actually lead some intellectual debate.

"Uhm, the dinner was great, You really outdone yourself. I think I will get a shower now." Announced James and started to get up.

"No, wait, please!"

James turned, obviously shocked at her sudden change of tone and eyed her questioningly.

_There it is. _Vesper thought and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk with you about something, it important, please, sit down." She managed to hold his stare.

"I, you know, its… I am pregnant!" She blurted out.

"What?!"

_And there it is, he will leave us. _She thought and braced herself for his reaction.

But instead of scowling and reproaches she suddenly found herself being crouched by his strong arm, hi everywhere.

"It is true?" James asked between kisses and all Vesper could manage to do was nod.

"It is wonderful! I love you so much!" He exclaimed and then his lips were on her still flat stomach delicately pressing butterfly kisses through the thin fabric of her shirt. And Vesper couldn't help but smile t the loving way his fingers brushed her midsection.

…

Three weeks passed and Vesper was still flying on the cloud of happiness. Jamie took the news about him becoming a big bro more that okay and was now almost constantly stuck on Vesper hugging her waist to protect the baby and his father wasn't better.

Every time Vesper wanted to lift something more than a sheet of paper he was there scowling at her how she has to care about herself more now and didn't stop even after she angrily yelled at him that she already have been pregnant before so she should know better than him what she can and can´t do. He even went so far that he was now controlling what and when she eats. Every day he came to school to bring her a lunch and didn't leave before he made sure that she ate everything.

On one side it was it was sweet and she was happy that he finally expressed his feelings more freely, but on the other, it was suffocating. When James was around she found herself being constantly watched by him, it was in that stupid show in TV, Big Brother or something like that.

So she rejoiced in her walk from school to home, the only time when she was truly and completely alone. She loved the way the forest was quiet around her, hiding her from everyone.

But today the forest was too calm, no bird was being heard, which was strange, considering that they were in the middle of spring.

She felt her skin crawl and speed up the pace to the point she was almost running. She already saw the glimpses of their house, just a few meters and she was almost there… And then something heavy hit her head and she lost consciousness, failing in the dirt, hoping that she won´t fall on her stomach, but being unable to prevent it in any way.

…

It was already for o'clock and Vesper wasn't still back from work, James was getting nervous. He didn't want to go look for her yet, knowing she probably just stayed to chat with some of her colleagues but he couldn't help himself. He knew that he was behaving probably a little irrational lately, but he just wanted to be there for Vesper and the little one in every way they would need.

This was his second chance, and he didn't plan on wasting it. This time he will be there from the begging and will make sure that he will be there for the first smile, word, steps…

James found himself almost weeping just at the thought. _So much for the deadly killer of MI6 he once was, _he thought.

So much has changed, two years ago, he would be ashamed of showing any king of emotion to anyone, he was the 007, and he was proud of it. The James from before would be probably disgusted at the sight of James from now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had a great son, love of his life with him and there was another miracle on the road. It didn't matter that he was half the great build he was two years ago or that he no longer seduced or was being seduced by every women in the bar, or that the only alcohol he now drunk was an occasional glass of cheap wine while watching TV with Vesper curled around him like a snake around his pry.

There, in the middle of literally nowhere, James Bond was finally and completely happy and nothing could change that.

_…So he thought… _

* * *

**AN: I am terribly sorry for the cliffhanger but I really couldn't do it differently. Hope you are not too angry with me. J Love you all.**


End file.
